


Les Changements qui ne plaisaient pas à Dean

by MissCactus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel ne comprend pas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dean n'est pas d'accord, Gabriel squatte avec les Winchester, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam est très d'accord
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Sam avait une attitude qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Attitude". J'aime le Sabriel, j'aime m'amuser avec Dean, voilà le résultat !

Sam avait une attitude qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Dean.

 

Et quand il disait pas du tout, il voulait dire _absolument pas_.

 

Cette attitude avait commencé lorsque Gabriel avait commencé à se ramener en plein milieu de leurs chasses, puis de leurs vies directement. L'archange avait rapidement prit ses aises, s'amusant à les embêter quand il était de bonne humeur, ou à leur faire foirer l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient lorsqu'il sentait qu'on ne s'occupait pas asse de lui.

 

Dès le début, les frères Winchester avaient refusé d'accepter Gabriel avec eux. Ils étaient reconnaissants de ce qu'il avait fait pour eux et surtout pour sauver la peau de Sam, mais un archange H24 à côté d'eux, autant dire que ça allait vite dégénérer.

 

Gabriel avait d'abord râlé, il s'était ensuite un peu énervé, il avait même essayé de les soudoyer et au final il avait arboré cette mine si triste que Sam l'avait adopté.

 

_Premier changement qui ne plaisait pas à Dean._

 

Au bout de quelques semaines, Gabriel s'était parfaitement installé et passait la plupart de son temps avec les frères Winchester. Sam s'était étrangement attaché à lui, il semblait vraiment l'apprécier, et Dean savait que cela signifiait un tas d'ennuis. Et il avait eu raison de s'en faire.

 

Gabriel commença à s'amuser à lui faire des petites blagues qu'il pouvait tout d'abord ignorer, il était un adulte responsable après tout, mais dès qu'il commença à toucher à son bébé, à sa belle voiture, il devint fou. Personne ne touchait à l'Impala, pas tant que Dean était vivant (Gabriel s'était chargé de cette partie en le tuant d'un claquement de doigt).

 

Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire, était bien le fait que Sam riait devant les stupidités de son nouveau meilleur pote ( _non_ , il n'était pas jaloux). Il ne s'offusquait même pas de ce qu'il faisait subir à son frère, il regardait juste en souriant de ce sourire idiot, semblant toujours plus heureux lorsque Gabriel se retournait pour voir sa réaction.

 

_Deuxième changement qui ne plaisait pas à Dean._

 

Les blagues, la trahison de son frère, il aurait pu laisser passer sans aucun problème. Mais le problème était que Gabriel allait toujours plus loin, il ne savait pas s'arrêter mais surtout ne _voulait_ pas s'arrêter. Apparemment, rendre le pauvre Dean complètement taré était un jeu hilarant.

 

L'aîné Winchester avait donc décidé de s'éloigner un peu de son frère et de son camarade de jeu, prenant une petite journée pour faire le tour de la ville dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, se faisant plaisir à droite et à gauche.

 

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, il décida qu'il pouvait rentrer sans risquer de se faire décapiter par il ne savait quel personnage historique ou de bande dessinée (vraiment, tout dépendait de l'humeur de Gabriel). Cependant, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à la vision de l'archange et de son frère se faisant bien plaisir et s'amusant à leur façon lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte (qu'il referma immédiatement).

 

Une fois éloigné de cette scène horrible il tomba à genoux et pria Castiel si fort que l'ange arriva en trombe, alerté par le désespoir de Dean. Ce dernier agrippa son manteau avant de lever des yeux fous vers lui.

 

« Je t'en supplie Castiel, efface ma mémoire ! »

 

_Troisième changement qui ne plaisait pas **du tout** à Dean._

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
